


Home Is Wherever I’m With You

by hrjpup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Trans Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrjpup/pseuds/hrjpup
Summary: After a hard day, all that Jeno wants is to curl up with his boyfriend Jaemin, and let the weight of a long day of classes fall off his shoulders.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Home Is Wherever I’m With You

Jeno unlocked the door to his apartment, pushing the door open, ducking into his room right away. He tossed his backpack on the floor next to his desk and pulled open the drawer of the wardrobe under his lofted bed. He pulled a pair of sweats and briefs out of the drawer, then pushed the drawer closed with his foot. He started to undo the button on his skinny jeans, then pulled them and his panties off. He stepped into his briefs, then his sweats, letting out a shaky sigh as he straightened out the waistbands. He pulled a towel out of his closet, and wrapped inside was his packer. Jeno had washed it when he took his shower that morning, the silicone holding the pleasant aroma of his strawberry-scented soap well. 

Without looking down, Jeno pulled forward the waistbands of his pants and briefs, positioning the packer inside. He knew he was the only one home, but he still checked in his full body mirror to make sure the bulge looked believable. 

He pulled open his door to make his way into the living room, leaving the door propped ajar. He fell back onto the couch, pulling the grey blanket he had left hanging off of it around his body. Jeno was comforted by the feeling of the packer in his pants as he sat, making him forget for a moment the dysphoria he had been fighting in his head all day in class. 

To Jeno’s dismay, even with the packer, his dysphoria never went away for long. 

He turned on the TV in front of him, clicking the remote mindlessly for a while, scrolling Netflix, Hulu, and the cable channels, not being able to find anything he wanted to watch. He dropped the remote at his side, leaving the TV aglow as he picked up his phone, a missed text from his boyfriend bannered across his lock screen. 

**Jaemin:** Wanna go out tonight? Ram’s is having a drink deal tonight, it could be fun

Jeno cringed. He loved his boyfriend, but the last thing he wanted to do that night was to go out and have to deal with being misgendered all night by drunk guys hitting on him. 

**Jeno:** i wanna hang out but can you just come over? i’m not really feeling up for Ram’s, i kinda just wanna sit on the couch and pretend i’m a boy for the night

**Jaemin:** Jeno, baby, you are a boy

**Jeno:** i know, i’m sorry… it’s be a long day

**Jaemin:** I’m on my way

—

“How was class?” Jeno asked Jaemin, letting out a soft smile as his boyfriend came into the living room. 

“Good, it was long though, that chem lab is really a bitch,” Jaemin let out a laugh as he sat down right next to Jeno, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, snuggling his face into his neck with a soft smile.

Jeno loved when Jaemin would cuddle him, though he had a hard time letting him know. The warmth and comfort of being held felt like it pulled Jeno right out of where he was stuck in his head, and back out into the real world. 

“How is my boy?” Jaemin smiled, planting a soft kiss on Jeno’s jaw. 

“Better now that you’re here,” Jeno turned to kiss his boyfriend back, pulling Jaemin into his lap after. 

Jaemin snuggled his back into Jeno, Jeno wrapping his arm around the other’s waist, digging his face into Jaemin’s neck. 

Jaemin reached forward to the table in front of them and picked up the TV remote, mindlessly flipping through shows on Netflix. 

“What do you wanna watch,” Jaemin hummed. 

“Don’t care,” Jeno mumbled, face still tucked tight into Jaemin’s neck. 

Jaemin giggled, knowing that would be Jeno’s answer, it always was. Jeno never wanted to pick the show, and always wanted Jaemin to choose. It was more important to Jeno that Jaemin gets to watch what he wants to, and the boy was happy as long as Jaemin was. 

“T-thanks for staying in with me tonight,” Jeno stuttered as Jaemin looked back at him. 

“Of course! I know days like this can be hard,” Jaemin gave a soft smile. Jeno felt his cheeks warm up, dropping his head. Jaemin held the older boy’s chin, pulling his head up lightly to face him, “You’re doing so well okay?”

Jeno met Jaemin’s eye, the shine in his eye bringing a galaxy’s worth of warmth into him. 

—

Jeno’s eyes fluttered open, the weight of Jaemin’s body on top of him, with a blanket over them both causing him to heave a sigh. He didn’t remember falling asleep, so Jaemin must have gone to gather a pillow and blanket from Jeno’s room, as he had a pillow tucked tightly under his head that certainly wasn’t there while they were cuddling watching their movie. 

Jeno propped himself up, careful not to wake his boyfriend who was glued to his chest. Jeno ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, scratching his scalp softly. Jaemin mewled and shifted, face pressing a little further into Jeno’s chest. Jeno smiled as he noticed the younger boy had a little drool at the corner of his lip. He wiped it up with the corner of his sleeve and bent down to place a kiss on his lips, not being able to hold back from smiling into the kiss. 

Jaemin’s arms wrapped around him a little tighter.

And at that moment, Jeno felt safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/hrjpup)


End file.
